olimpo
by melrock
Summary: la vida en Nerima da un giro inesperado cuando se enteran que la pequeña de los Tendo es una semidiosa y que sus "amigos" también lo son. será una gran aventura con dioses, criaturas y mucho mas...


hola, una amiga mía mari-lpda me borro el olimpo anterior y me convenció de hacer uno nuevo las dos juntas pero no alternativo sino que la historia siga desde el final del manga, espero que quede bien y que les guste

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento no de lucro **

**capitulo 1: mi mama es una diosa**

Era un día "normal" en Nerima, en el dojo Tendo ,Soun y Genma- panda jugaban tranquilamente shogi mientras Kasumi preparaba la comida esperando a que llegaran los jóvenes del colegio

Ranma y Akane estaban volviendo con mucha paz que no iba a durar mucho ya que de repente una bicicleta cayó encima del chico de la trenza

-nihao airen comer tallarines que Shampo preparo solo para ti-bajando de la cabeza del chico y ofreciéndole el plato

-bruja, el no va a comer tus sucios tallarines- tirando un par de espátulas a la chinita

-tú no meter en relación- sacando chispas por los ojos mientras sacaba sus chií

-solo estorbas estúpida- sacando su espátula para empezar a atacar a shampo

-maldito Saotome tú no tienes derecho a estar cerca de mi querida Shampo- lanzando cuchillas a la dirección del chico

-deja de molestar pato tonto- pateándole la cara haciendo que Mouse cayo para atrás

-Ranma vas a morir!- apareciendo de la nada lanzándose con el puño en alto

-cuanto tiempo sin verte P-chan- sonriendo burlón y esquivando a Ryoga

-a quien llamas P-chan afeminado- manteniendo su posición de ataque

Akane ya estaba harta de ese circo cotidiano, desde dos años las locuras en Nerima nunca pararon y mas revuelo hicieron después de que volvieron de china y peor con la boda fallida, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad cuando no conocía a Ranma- me voy a casa- empezando a caminar quería alejarse lo más posible de ellos antes que la lastimen

-espera Akane, vamos los dos juntos- apareciendo enseguida enfrente de ella y mirándola a los ojos

-por que airen querer ir con chica mazo?- parando de pelear

-es verdad porque quieres estar con esa marimacho- bajando su guardia a ver a shampo bajar sus armas

-a mi no me gustaría estar con esta pecho plano, solo es por Soun que se enojaría si no acompaña esta macho al dojo-nervioso y soltando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza como siempre- también porque es tan tonta que no puede ni golpear a un niño

-esa fea no necesita la compañía de mi Ran-chan- abrazando un brazo del chico

-ni siquiera debería ser tu prometida airen- abrazando el otro brazo del chico y sonriéndole malvada a la peli azul

-puedo irme sola- con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, no quería soportar más esa humillación y empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, si ponía atención podía escuchar un "cómo pudiste decirle eso a Akane" o "Saotome aléjate de shampo" pero no le importaba corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la orilla del canal ahí podía llorar en paz- maldito insensible, piensa que soy de piedra ya no quiero escuchar mas insultos- soltando todo el llanto

-hazte valer entonces- sujetando el hombro de la joven- tu eres mejor que todos ellos Akane y tu aura lo muestra por si misma

-quien eres tu?-mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a lado de ella, se le hacía conocía su cabello largo azulado, su piel suave como la porcelana, sus hermosos ojos color avellana y además sentía que podía confiar de ella- la conozco de algún lugar?

-si me conoces querida, soy tu madre- sentándose alado de Akane y esperando la reacción de esta

-pero es imposible, ella está muerta- mirando con mas lagrimas a la mujer desconocida y con los ojos como platos

-solo me fui, era por el bien de Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki - secándole las lagrimas a la bella joven- pero nunca los deje solos siempre los protegí desde el Olimpo- olvidándose que dijo algo que no debía

-el Olimpo!? Es una broma verdad?- alejándose de la misteriosa mujer, estaba asustada esa mujer sabia el nombre de su familia y decía que era su madre muerta

-mira Akane no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que tu padre nunca te dijo de que morí?- acercándose y agarrándole las manos a la joven- es porque él sabe que para nuestro bien me debía ir y que los protegía*me olvide que no tenía que decirle lo del Olimpo, Zeus me va a matar después de esto* un poco nerviosa pero ocultándoselo a su hija

Cuando le agarro la mano un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y la confianza la invadió no podía desconfiar de su madre- te creo mama, papa nunca quiso hablar de vos pero tengo una duda ¿eres una diosa de verdad?- confiando ciegamente en esa mujer que dice que es su madre y abrazándola con fuerza- te extrañe mucho

-yo también mi querida Akane y si soy una diosa del Olimpo, Artemisa diosa de la caza y de la luna- sonriéndole dulcemente a su hija y correspondiendo gustosa el abrazo

-entonces soy una semidiosa- sorprendida no sabía que había más locura de la que conocía- soy la única semidiosa?- mirando a la diosa con ojos brillantes por las lagrimas

-no, hay muchos en el mundo hasta el circo de Nerima son semidioses- calmadamente para que la entienda y no se desespere

-wau nunca me imagine eso * entonces Ranma es hijo de un dios, es increíble*- imaginándose de quien era hijo de dioses en Nerima

-me debo ir hija mía pero me volverás a ver- acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente y dándole un brazalete plateado con un dibujo de luna- cuídate mucho desde ahora muchos se enteraron que eres hija mía y quieren matarte por tener mucho poder, por eso esta arma te protegerá solo tienes que concentrar tu aura ahí- mirándola muy preocupada-ah y demuéstrales a esos inútiles quien es la mejor- desapareciendo lentamente en una luz azulada mientras le sonreía tiernamente- cuídate mucho….

- tendré que preguntarle a papa algunas cosas- corriendo hacia el dojo emocionada por saber la verdad de su existencia

* * *

Al llegar al dojo enseguida fue al comedor sabiendo que iba estar ahí con el panda pero esperaba que no estuviera Ranma sino la tomaría de loca, estaba nerviosa y emocionada ser una hija de un ser divino no era algo que podía pasar a cualquiera

-papa!- apareciendo alado de él haciendo que el pobre hombre casi muera de un infarto- hoy me entere algo raro de mama

-que te enteraste Akane?*mierda habrá descubierto que ella es una semidiosa, ojala que no sino estaría en mucho peligro*- temblando de nervios

-ella es Artemisa verdad?- agarrando las manos de su padre nerviosa por su respuesta

-si ella es tu madre y tu eres igual de hermosa que ella- sonriéndole dulcemente algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo- te contare la verdad- viendo que Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi se sentaron a su alrededor a escucharlo- un día cuando fui a entrenar a las montañas para despejarme un poco y olvidarme de Noriko la madre de Kasumi y Nabiki que me abandono por otro sin importarle sus dos hijas- mirando a sus dos hijas con los ojos cristalinos- en medio de mi entrenamiento un oso me ataco por atrás lastimándome toda la espalda y dejándome débil para poder huir de repente una flecha plateada atraviesa el corazón del oso matándolo en un instaste-suspirando nostálgico- era ella la que me salvo con su arco mágico, al instante vino a curarme, ahí me entere que no era una mujer normal porque usaba su energía para curarme, también me fije que estaba vestida con un vestido muy antiguo y en su cabeza tenía una diadema antigua plateada- sacando algo adentro de su gi- desde ahí los dos nos empezamos a juntarnos, tener citas hasta que un día nos hicimos oficialmente pareja y casarnos mudándose al dojo. después de dos años mis niñas la consideraban su madre y tuvimos a la pequeña Akane- mostrándoles a todos una foto que estaban Soun con su nueva esposa cargando a la nueva integrante y a sus hijas de niñas- esta foto es cuando naciste Akane pero luego de tres años Zeus se dio cuenta que Artemisa se estaba olvidando su deber de diosa y la obligo a irse al Olimpo pero ella siempre nos protegió desde allí, también en ocasiones me habla en sueños poniendo en riesgo su seguridad- soltando una lagrima solitaria- la extraño tanto

-me acuerdo que ella me enseño a cocinar- sonriendo tiernamente- también me dijo que lo más importante de la vida es la familia

-ella siempre me retaba por negociar mucho- sonriendo traviesamente- también se enojo conmigo por estafar a Kasumi, pero era tan calmada que ni siquiera gritaba

-bueno hablando de dioses yo también estoy vinculado con eso- sudando a mares- Ranma es hijo de…..

-ya llegue- entrando a la casa haciendo que Genma sude mas por los nervios- porque están todos reunidos?

-la comida ya esta lista familia- parándose para ir a la cocina

-que esperan vamos a la mesa a comer* le debo algo a Kasumi*- sonriendo nervioso

Después de comer todos fueron a ser sus respectivas actividades pero Akane quería cambiar un poco la rutina y en vez de romper ladrillos quería estrenar su nuevo regalo con el muñeco de paja que sospechosamente tenía una trenza y una camisa china roja

-como se activara esto- viendo su brazalete raramente- ella me dijo que concentre un poco de mi aura ahí- haciendo lo que siempre supo hacer y lo ocultaba ante todos, al concentrar su energía alrededor del brazalete este se trasformo de repente en un arco plateado y en su espalda apareció un carcaj lleno de flechas del mismo color del arco- wau que lindo regalo me diste mama, vamos a probarlo- apuntando al muñeco y disparando flecha por flecha

-no sabía que eras buena en algo- apareciendo alado del muñeco- donde conseguiste ese arco?- fijándose que el aura de Akane aumento y que el arco también estaba rodeado de su aura

Akane seguía enojada con él, ignoro lo que dijo y apunto a dirección al chico de la trenza* ahí vas a ver quién es la mejor* disparándole una flecha

La flecha paso por alado de la cara de Ranma haciendo que un pequeño corte en su mejilla asustando a chico por no poder percibir la flecha- estás loca podías haberme matado!- viendo sorprendido a su prometida que sonreía siniestramente

-me fallo un poco la puntería nada más, si no la flecha estaría entre tus ojos- mirándolo con ojos brillantes y asesinos

-estas demente Akane- subiendo al tejado mientras que la chica seguía con su entrenamiento

El tejado era el único lugar seguro de locos de la casa Tendo, estaba asustado el aura cambio de un segundo a otro, ese arco era muy extraño parecía que la energía de Akane se concentraba ahí para que la flecha sea más rápida y la presencia de esa flecha desapareció para el- que pasa con Akane? Tendré que hablar con ella cuando este sin ese arco- acostándose en el tejado, sabia que Akane era una chica fuerte pero sentía que algo le ocultaba

* * *

A la noche todos se iban a dormir tranquilamente pero en la ventana de la peli azul había alguien que tocaba con insistencia la ventana

-que quieres Ranma!?- Abriendo de golpe la ventana- no ves que quiero dormir!

-solo quería saber de dónde sacaste ese arco?- mirándola a los ojos para fijarse si tenia ese brillo asesino que tenía en la tarde

-es un regalo familiar y tranquilo no quería matarte era broma- desespera para que el chico se vaya, estaba cansada por estar entrenando mucho

-creo que es muy peligroso-viendo sospechosamente el brazalete- y como conseguiste eso- señalando la muñeca de la chica

-estas preocupado por mi?- en tono irónico- pensé que no te importaba lo que hacia

-no estoy preocupado pero tenes una actitud muy rara- mirando otra vez a los ojos y viendo que tenía ese brillo extraño otra vez

-Ranma hay cosas que todavía no sabes sobre mi…-manteniendo seriedad y aguantando las ganas mandarlo a volar- ahora quiero que te vayas- señalando la ventana

-averiguare que te pasa- saltando hacia el tejado

-si supieras lo que yo me entere hoy- suspirando y acostándose para intentar dormir

Estaba enojado, no podía creer que no lo mandara a volar o decirle "Ranma idiota" pero no lo trato de matar y hablarle seriamente que es lo que menos tiene-maldita Akane! No me podes tratar así!- entrando furioso a la su habitación

-Ranma hoy paso algo con Akane- sentado sobre su futon

-que paso con ella viejo?- sentándose enfrente de el sorprendido de que su "padre" quiera hablar de algo que no sea la boda

-sabes que vos eres hijo del dios de los cielos- mirando que el chico bajaba la cabeza- Akane también es semidiosa y se entero hoy

-qué? Ella también- abriendo los ojos como platos- pensé que se libraba de esa tortura de no ver a tu padre

-en el caso de ella es madre, es la señora de la luna Artemisa- mirando atentamente las expresiones del chico de la trenza- se entero por la misma diosa

-que suerte tuvo de verla, parece que Artemisa si piensa en sus hijos- ocultando su rostro del calvo – mañana hablara con ella estará en peligro, ahora comprendo porque desde que la conocí siempre su aura aumentaba a grandes cantidades cada año y este año las criaturas podrán distinguirla- con cara de preocupación

-duerme y cálmate que ella tendrá la ayuda de su madre-acostándose

-ojala por una vez mi papa me proteja- acostándose y cerrando haciendo un intento inútil de dormir

* * *

A la mañana bien temprano Akane estaba con su nuevo arco y descubrió que nos solo era tirar flechas sino que también liberaba energía propia que cuando lanzaba flechas hacia que cuando llegara a su objetivo haga una explosión

-gracias mama por este regalo- cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco

-por dómenos ella se olvida un poco de su responsabilidad de diosa, no como mi papa- acercándose a ella

-Ranma…-abriendo los ojos- así que te enteraste- mirándolo no con mucha sorpresa

-y vos también te enteraste de que mi papa es Zeus- mirándola fijamente a los ojos que tanto le gusta- te debo advertirte de algo

-dime..- sorprendida un poco por la expresión de preocupación

-ahora la mayoría de las criaturas sabrán de tu existencia y no todas tienen buenas intenciones-suspirando cansado por no dormir nada- tienes que defenderte pero yo siempre estaré protegiéndote- agarrando una de sus manos

-Ranma…- emocionada por las palabras de su prometido pero le vino el recuerdo de la humillación que vivió ayer y restauro su orgullo- yo sé protegerme sola- soltando la mano con brusquedad

-pero Akane esas cosas no son como artistas marciales son monstros y cada uno tiene una habilidad diferente- sorprendido por la reacción de ella

-no me importa…- mirando hacia arriba del muro encontrando a tres mujeres horribles con alas negras de en vez de brazos, garras muy visibles en sus pies y colmillos temibles-que demonios son ustedes!- mirando desconcertada a esas criaturas

-que pasa Akane?- mirando hacia la dirección donde miraba la chica-imposible!- mirando a las horribles mujeres

-es la niña, hay que llevarla al jefe para el ritual- dijo una de las mujeres

-viva o muerta?- dijo otra con una voz horrible- se ve muy apetitosa

-viva idiota- pegándole la cabeza a una- atrápenla

Las tres empezaron a lanzar unas plumas en forma de cuchillas que cortaban la camisa de Ranma que se puso enfrente de Akane para protegerla

-que quieren de ella arpías?!- cubriendo a Akane de los ataques

-lárgate de nuestro camino muchacho sino vas acabar muerto- sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes podridos

-tendrán que pasar por mi…- vio como una flecha con energía que vino de atrás pego justo en el corazón de un arpía haciendo que esta explote en pedacitos

-lárguense de aquí!- apuntando a otra para disparar

-que haces Akane! te mataran!- viendo rápidamente que las dos arpías que quedaron en una velocidad inhumana agarraron a Akane de los hombros para elevarla por los aires

-no la podemos matar, mato a una hermana- sujetándola con más fuerza a la chica y haciendo que ella lance un quejido de dolor

-no, el jefe la quiere viva- mostrando los dientes a Akane- pero un bocadito me encantaría

-soltarla!- enfrentándose a las dos arpías

-y que vas a hacer idiota- riéndose en la cara de Ranma-si eres un débil humano

Ranma estaba furioso nadie le quitaría a su Akane y hiso algo que pensó que nunca pensó que usaría, de sus manos salieron dos rayos ultra potentes y se los lanzo a las dos arpías matándolas en el instante y dejando caer a Akane

-estas bien Akane?- agarrándola enseguida por la cintura para que no caiga

-que paso?- desconcertada mirando las manos del chico- tiraste rayos!

-es la habilidad que tengo por ser hijo de Zeus, pero lo importante es que estés bien-soltándola lentamente cortando el cálido agarre- hay que avisar a los otros

-quienes?- mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida por todo

-al circo de Nerima- mirándola fijamente- ellos me ayudaran si te quieren atacar de vuelta- empezando a caminar hacia dentro de la casa

-Ranma….-mirando el caminar de su prometido preguntándose si estarán seguros de hoy en adelante

**continuara...**

odio a mi amiga por borrar todo pero espero que sea un avance este cap, es totalmente diferente al otro pero va tratarse de lo mismo

espero que les guste, espero sus reviews


End file.
